


I Want To Go With You

by swarty



Series: Going Home [5]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the red scrolls of magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Alexander moved in with Magnus as soon as he returned from Alicante. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the impending trial that Alec had been summoned to by the Silnetbrothers.





	I Want To Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> So its been a while.... sorry. Still working on it though - jumping a bit further ahead. might add some filler in between at some point but this part is flowing at the moment so :)

Magnus was pacing. He couldn’t help it. He felt so utterly useless. Alexander, his Alexander, was off to the Silent City to be judged for the crime of being gay and, Magnus strongly expected, for dating a warlock, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He had been told, without any attempt at civility, that he was barred from the Silent City and that if he even attempted to enter it there would be consequences. Now, ordinarily, he would have thrown caution to the wind however this was Alexander they were talking about. Magnus would not do anything to endanger his love. He would however have liked the chance to support his love, with the option of course to burn anyone who tried to strip his boyfriend’s ruins alive. He was quite frankly being robbed.

‘Magnus?’ Alec’s soft voice interrupted Magnus’s internal tirade and he turned to see him leaning against their bedroom doorframe, looking gorgeous in his shadowhunter gear. Magnus surveyed him closely. He had insisted on every single item being new so there was no chance of any holes. He had also insisted on casting a few charms on Alec’s family ring just, you know, for a bit of extra protection when Magnus couldn’t be there to protect him.

‘I still do not see why I am forbidden from attending this trial especially considering that I could be seen as the guilty party?’

Alec’s brow crinkled at the statement; ‘Guilty party?’

Magnus gestured; ‘Yes. I’m the one who came onto you. Who encouraged the gayness as it were. I would have expected to at least of had an invite!’

Alec smiled as he walked toward Magnus, circling his hands around his warlock’s waist; “You are not the criminal Magnus. You are my saviour. Without you I would still be hiding in a hole. I don’t regret this, and I don’t want you anywhere near this meeting. Whatever happens happens. If they choose to strip my ruins so be it. I’ll miss being a shadowhunter, but I would miss you more.’

Magnus sighed deeply as he cupped Alec’s face in his hands; ‘I don’t want you to have to give up that part of your life.’

‘Neither do I Magnus, but, if I have to choose, I know which one I choose.’

Manus closed his eyes as Alec leant his forehead against his. He could smell the faint scent of Sandalwood on Alec’s skin and feel the tension radiating through his young body. Every instinct he had was yelling at him to take Alec away, to transport him to a deserted island where they could hide away, and Alec would not have to make the decision. He resisted the urge. That’s not what Alec wanted. Alec wanted to face this head on and have it over with. Whatever the outcome was. If it all went to hell, then they could go visit that deserted island. Even if it didn’t go to hell they could go. In fact, they would go – it had been far too long since Magnus had had Alec to himself for one night never mind days on end. Jace and Isabelle had been taking up far too much of his time lately. He knew it was out of love and worry and they wanted to support him, but there was absolutely no need for them to intrude on his time with Alec to do that.

Magnus felt a twinge against his wards and pulled away from Alec reluctantly; ‘That’s your father here.’ That was another thing that had annoyed Magnus. Robert Lightwood had made the decision to come and collect Alec from his home and transport him to the Silent City, as if Alec was in danger of fleeing the country. Magnus studiously ignored the small part of his brain that attempted to defend Robert’s action and instead used the precious seconds before Alec was whisked away to straighten Alec’s gear, despite the fact that it didn’t need straightened.

A small smile touched Alec’s lips as he ran his hand down Magnus’s cheek to his jaw; ‘It’s going to be okay Magnus.’

A twinge of guilt struck Magnus. Here was Alec comforting him as he was about to leave for a trial. It should be the other way around. He should be going with Alec, supporting him, instead he was stuck here waiting while the love of his life went off to face the law. Before he could voice any of his thoughts Robert light wood had appeared before them, arms folded tightly across his chest and staring at an apparently very interesting spot across the room. Funny, Magnus had never found that particular area very interesting.

He felt Alec move away from him and grabbed his collar instinctually. Confused blue eyes turned towards him. 'You'll call me as soon as you can?' 

Alec nodded, his blue eyes clearing, ' I promise.’

'And if you can't?' Magnus could hear the break in his own voice.

'Izzy or Jace or Clary will.’

'I'll call.’ Roberts gruff voice echoed around the flat. Magnus looked at him, properly looked at him. He was clean shaven, smartly dressed n the tension wasn't just in his shoulders, it was vibrating throughout his body. Robert had every reason to hate Magnus. To Robert Magnus was the reason all this was happening and yet, here he was saying he would call to let Magnus know. Magnus nodded at him as Alec brushed his lips against his cheek and moved out arm length towards his father and out the door.


End file.
